Unlikely Love
by 4evrFanKero
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran pairing! Sorry I just love the couple! Well the thing is the two hate each other from the moment they meet, but too bad for them. Their parents are friends and they get stuck together! Bad luck! SxS and a bit ExT
1. New job

I don't own CCS or anything at all sadly. Pretty much same story 'cept that there's no magic in this story TTTT I wish! But I unno how'd it fit in I'll try though! Story that came to me in a dream lol. Haha Just some things inside all the parenthesis are my stupid thoughts XD you don't have to read that part! Also it's mainly on Sakura so ya… XD Please review!

4evrFanKero

**_Unlikely Love 3_**

Sakura woke up to hearing a loud beeping noise. 'Agh noo!' She thought trying to slam the snooze button, but before she did her door burst open. "Hey kaijuu get up! First day of work don't wanna be late." Touya her older brother said, pulling the alarm clock out of her reach so she couldn't turn it off. Sakura pulled her pillow away from her face and threw it at Touya. "I'm not a kaijuu (XD beta told me to do this so ok kaijuu means monster.) Touya!" she yelled before getting up.

Sakura headed to the bathroom and started getting ready for her first day of work. She threw on her outfit for the occasion specially made by Tomoyo, her best friend of course. She looked at herself in her mirror. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top w/ a cherry blossom attached to the strap, faded blue jeans with pink glitter, her hair, (short! I hate all the waist length auburn hair thing :p) down with a pink clip holding it back. Sakura checked her watch 'Shoot gotta go.' She thought petting her dog Kero (KERO!), before running out the door. Just as she got in her car her phone rang.

"Hey, Sakura speaking."

"Hey! You wearing what I made you right!" yelled a voice that Sakura was all too familiar with…… --

"Yes Tomoyo." She said rolling her eyes, typical Tomoyo of course.

"You better be! It was specially made of course! Make a good first impression ok? Li is Eriol's best friend I don't know what he'll think of me if you don't act good." Sakura drove along listening to Tomoyos daily rant.

"Alright, alright I'll try." Sakura replied "Well I'll see you inside ok? I just have to find a parking space." She said hanging up before Tomoyo had a chance to reply.

Sakura walked inside to hear yelling coming from a little down the hall. Tomoyo rushed over "Sakura!" she yelled trying to be heard over the commotion. Li and his fiancé were fighting… again. "What's going on." She asked Tomoyo nervously looking over to see a guy storming out of the room. "Whoa…" she whispered softly to herself "_Who is that_?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura brow furrowed. "Your boss so don't get any ideas." Sakura snapped out of her day dream and tried not to look at him too much. He had dark chocolate brown hair, fierce amber eyes, and a body any girl would die for! (Haha you know the usual) Well he may look like and angel in Sakura's mind but haha his personality waaaaay off.

"Get out of my way." The "angel" said through gritted teeth. "Well excuse you." Sakura said sneering and moving out of the way. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and got in the elevator. Sakura turned to Tomoyo once he was gone, she jumped seeing Sakura's facial expression. "Don't worry I won't get any ideas." She said, stomping off to Li's receptionist to ask about her job, thing is…

Sorry it's short but I got to go! School tomorrow! If I feel like it I'll update fast! XD well ya so ta ta for now!

Love and Laters,

4evrFanKero


	2. Secretary

_**Unlikely Love **_

The thing is... when Sakura heard her job. (She doesn't know because Tomoyo hooked the job up for her.) Jaw dropped she walked back over to Tomoyo and sat down next to her. "T-tomoyo you didn't tell me I'd be his receptionist!" she said exasperated. Tomoyo looked to Sakura. "Sorry but you needed a job and this is only temporary." she replied.

**Elevator with Syaoran**

Syaoran sighed 'Another day… another fight…' he thought. 'Why can't mother just give it up, I'm not marrying her…' he thought mentally cursing. Just then his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Hello…?"

"Syaoran." It was his mom and she wasn't happy…

"Yes, Mother?"

"Heard you got in another fight with Alicia." She stated in her "I'm disappointed in you" tone.

Syaoran frowned. "Does this mean another fiancé…?" he asked timidly.

Syaoran heard a sigh from the other line. "Yes it does. You better not do anything this time, Syaoran. The girl happens to be the daughter of an important friend of mine understood?"

"When am I supposed to meet her…?" he asked.

"They're coming over for dinner tonight." His mother said then hung up. (ha sorry for the crappy writing I forgot her name!)

Syaoran sighed looking to his watch. "Guess I better go see about that new secretary…" he said then walked to the front desk of the office. (XD sorry I don't really know what job they have :D)

"Mei-Lin, has the new secretary come yet?" she looked up from her computer.

"Sorry, nope boss." Mei-Lin answered smiling.

"Anxious?" Syaoran shrugged. While waiting his mind started to wander…

**_Syaoran's mind (wonder what he's thinking…lol)_**

'_Hmm, I wonder who that girl was…' he thought thinking about the girl he ran into earlier 'Don't really care as long as I don't have to see her again… Hope my new "fiancé" isn't like that… what if she is… great… real great… ' _he thought and started to pace.

"Syaoran, stop that." Mei-Lin told, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh right…" Syaoran looked up. "What…?" he asked.

"This girl came earlier and gave me a message and said, she needed to see you… about her job application…" Mei-Lin looked up to see Syaoran's expression but he didn't say anything, he just started walking upstairs.

"Alright then…" Mei-Lin said relieved that he didn't say anything.

Syaoran looked around to see the same girl earlier, looking really ticked off about something. "Excuse miss can I help you?" he asked trying to be polite but he had business matters to attend to of course (XD sounds odd)

She looked up and asked "Do you know who this Syaoran Li person is?" she asked. "I'm supposed to be his new secretary, and he was supposed to come meet me but nope, not here yet." She said getting up

"Move."

Syaoran put a hand up "Wait, hold up. You're my new secretary?" he said frowning.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ya and I guess you're my boss?" she asked.

"Yup." He replied looking to the floor. "Do you know how rude you were to your boss earlier?" Syaoran asked looking up again.

Sakura glared. "Me rude?" realization dawned on her (lol XD odd..) "Tomoyo did mention you were my boss… right…" she said finally realizing it was him that stormed out earlier. She hadn't gotten a good look since Tomoyo told her not to get any ideas.

"Haha, sorry." Sakura looked at him nervously "So what do I do boss…" she asked. 'This is going to be a long day… ' she thought.

The same thing was running through Syaoran's mind. He smirked seeing that she wouldn't look him in the eye. 'Too bad I'm engaged….'

Argh sorry I have to stop here! Home work! Ya… that sucks I wanna keep writing though! Sorry again! But I have to keep my grades up or else it'll take me even longer to write this! Also many thanks to my beta, Kristie Kim!

4evrFanKero


	3. My Life Sucks

_**Unlikely Love**_

Sakura sighed and flopped down on her bed. "Hey Kero…" she said petting her dog on the head. Kero jumped on her back barking. "Working sucks. I wish Dad could keep paying for me…" picking him up to roll over. Since Touya wanted to work and pay for college himself, it left a lot of extra money in his account which Sakura used quite often to her needs. But she never thought about when that'd end.

_**Sakura Flash Back Mode **_

" Sakura you done?" Tomoyo yelled. "Ya, almost!" It was summer and Tomoyo thought Sakura needed a change to her wardrobe for the new school year. Sakura pulled out her credit card (well Touya's) and handed it to the cashier. "Ummm, I'm sorry Mr. Kinomoto?" Sakura looked up at hearing that. 'Oh right Touya's card…' she thought. "Ya?"

"Uhh your card got declined. " she said placing the card on the counter.

Tomoyo came up with a load of clothes she was buying. "Is there something wrong Sakura?" she asked.

"Uhhh ya Touya's card got declined…" Sakura muttered.

"Oh it's alright I'll pay for you." Tomoyo said handing the cashier two more piles of clothes… one for herself… and one for Sakura.

_**End Flash Back **_

Sakura groaned. And that's how it happened. The money Touya had in his account, the money for college, extra money he made. All gone. She had used it all, and when her dad found out he wasn't too happy. So to pay it off she had to get a job.

"SAKURA!!" yelled from downstairs. "Yes?!" she replied getting up grudgingly and walked downstairs. "What do you want Touya?" Sakura asked sitting on the sofa in front of him. "Otou-chan has something to talk to you about." Touya said grumpily. Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked over to her father. Whatever it was it probably wasn't going to be good with Touya.

"Sakura…" he started. "I have important news for you…"

"Ok…" she replied unsure of what to expect. Touya sighed impatiently. They're father gave him a look saying be quiet or else. Touya sat there begrudgingly and let him speak.

"I have this friend you see… and she has this son…." 'Oh God, don't tell me my dad is trying to hook me up…!' Sakura thought starting to panic. " Uh huh…" she said.

"Well the son, Syaoran is the heir to the Li clan… and he just broke up…" Mr. Kinomoto (just gonna say that… since I don't know what XD sorry!) said "with another one of his fiancés." He said with a pained expression. "And since your mother's been friends with them a long time. She wanted you to get to meet Syaoran," Touya winced hearing the name. " again once you were 16…" Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Ummm what do you mean again?" she asked. Her father looked to Touya who looked away.

"He means you knew him, you forgot him, and now you have to meet the brat again." He muttered and left.

Her father grimaced. "Kind of like that." He sighed. "That's the thing and now since you're 16. His mother and I planned to let you too meet again. So we were invited for dinner so please come and try to get along with him." He said eyes pleading for her to say ok and listen to him.

"Ok…" Sakura muttered skeptically but listened to him. He smiled gratefully and pulled her into a hug. "That's my girl." He said kissing her on the fore head.

Sakura sighed, and trudged upstairs. "Kero!!!" she wailed jumping on the bed and waking him up. He looked at her his head tilted to the side. "I don't want to go to a dinner party and meet no snobby heir to Hong Kong." She said in a mock voice of her dad. Kero whined sympathetically and grabbed her cell phone. (he's smart - lol jk) "Oh I guess I should call Tomoyo." Sakura said taking it from him and dialed speed dial 1, and waited for the ring.

After one or two Tomoyo's voice answered excitedly."Hey Sakura!." She yelled. "What's up?" Sakura winced.

"Ummm well do you know someone named Syaoran Li?" she asked. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Sakura… he's your boss…" Sakura eyes widened.

"Umm are you sure? Because like Dad just said that we were going to a dinner with them… or something… Oh gosh…" she whispered the last part. "You're kidding right? He broke up with his fiancé today right?!" Sakura practically yelled into the phone.

"Yes! Why? But what's that have to do with you going to dinner with them." Sakura whimpered. "You're allowed to get married when you're 16 right? Guess who just had their sweet sixteen recently!" she yelled.

"Oh… my… gosh…" Tomoyo said grinning in spite of herself. This was planned ages ago, and since Tomoyo was cousins with Sakura the rest of the family already knew the plan. She would be engaged to Syaoran once they were 16 (Syaoran's like 17).

"Umm I'm sorry Sakura." Tomoyo started then paused "Uhh I have to uhh feed Spinel, he's hungry so ya bye!" Sakura frowned. 'Ok then…' she thought.

Tomoyo sighed and picked up Spinel (he's a kitty!) who had been sitting on the edge of her bed pitifully mewing. She started petting him, he purred. "Thanks for the idea." She said speaking to herself more than Spinel.

_**Hours later in Sakura's room**_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror every once in a while, she had been pacing in her room for a while waiting to leave for the dinner. Kero ran along behind her running into her every time she stopped to turn around.

"Sakura! Time to go!" Fujitaka yelled from downstairs. She looked over herself one last time. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, white jacket over it with a blossom broach, and a sparkly skirt.

Kero followed her downstairs. "I'm coming, hang on." She arrived just in time to hear Touya cursing to himself.

"Damn Li's why'd it have to be tonight…" Touya had a date that he had to cancel so he wasn't all too happy. He pulled at his tie. "Have to wear freaking suit, dress up, act nice. What the hell…" he muttered under his breath, but their father had heard him and shot him a disapproving look. Sakura gave him a smug look before getting into the car.

She looked back at the house to see Kero looking out the window, whining. Sakura waved bye just as her dad started the engine and drove off.

_**Li Residence**_

Just as Sakura reached the door and was about to ring the bell; a girl came out and hugged Sakura. "So you must be the new girl, auntie's been talking about." She looked Sakura over, while she was doing that four more girls came out and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh!" the first one said hugging her till she could hardly breathe. She looked to Touya for help, while he pretended he didn't see her.

"How'd mom find a girl like this?! What's your name?" asked another girl.

"Umm my name's Sakura." She said attempting to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"She's so K-A-W-A-I-I!" another one of the four girls exclaimed pinching her cheeks. The last one was quietest probably the oldest as well.

"Speaking of kawaii… Who are you?" she asked Touya.

He raised his eyebrow. "Touya Kinomoto." Before Kinomotos could object they were dragged inside. Sakura stepped away from the girls who were crowding around Touya, only to run into Syaoran.

"Hello." He said smirking. Sakura looked away.

"Hello yourself." She said through gritted teeth, secretly she didn't mind the dinner at all… Syaoran kept smiling. "Ok y'know that's really creepy." Sakura commented sitting down at the dinner table. Syaoran sat down to her left, and Touya on his other side. He glared at Syaoran and received a glare right back.

"All right." Fujitaka said standing up once everyone had arrived. " Me and have an announcement that most of you probably know already." Sakura looked up suspiciously.

"Syaoran needs a new fiancé and Nadesheiko and I promised that once Sakura turned 16… She would be Syaoran's-" but Fujitaka never got a chance to finish. Or it was like that from Sakura's eyes. Everything started to fade…… just as she was falling she felt someone catch her, before everything went black…


	4. Where Am I?

Hey little message before you start reading. If there's a lot of mistakes. (which there probably are) sorry! My beta (also friend Lily) came over and helped me with it, but then she had to leave so I had to do the end! And I suck at stuff like that sorry! Please don't flame me. But if you must then you must. –nods understandingly-

_**Unlikely Love**_

Sakura woke up to see green… literally everywhere. The bed she was lying in, the sheets, the pillow, the walls were even painted green! She looked down at herself… 'Huh these aren't mine…' she said.

She had on a green t-shirt and green shorts, which were really baggy… probably a guys… She was about to get off the bed when she saw someone on the floor, in a sleeping bag facing the other way. But before she could think the person turned around and woke up.

"Oh hey you're awake." Syaoran said yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

'Aww…' Sakura thought but stopped herself. 'Eh not good. Boss still…'

"So uhh.." Sakura looked around, "where am I?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her as if she was mad.

"Oh right, my room." Her eyes widened.

"Green freak." He rolled his eyes, and made no comment.

"Fiancé." Syaoran finally replied getting up, and making his way towards his personal bathroom. Sakura gasped and ran after him.

"F-fiancé!" He closed the door in her face.

"LI! What are you talking about!" she yelled banging on the door. He opened it smiling smugly.

"You, me, fiancés." He replied simply and shut the door again. Sakura

banged on the door, then tried to open it. "Do you really want to see me naked?" he asked. And Sakura jumped away from the door.

"As if!" she said and sat down on his bed and sighed. From the other side of the bathroom Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. Sakura scoffed and looked around for her jacket, when she found it and she pulled out her cell phone. One missed call.

"Better call Tomoyo back…" she speed dialed and heard a groggy voice say hello. "Tomoyo it's me Sakura." That seemed to wake her up.

"Sakura? Where are you. I've been calling you since ten last night and no one picked up, and you never miss calls on your cell phone. I got worried."

"Sorry I'm kind of in a situation…" Sakura looked around, "ya…"

"Situation…?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm in Li's room…" she stated.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura…"

"Yes."

"Did you do something naughty!"

"What the hell ! Tomoyo you sick minded little argh never mind. Just help!" she yelled into the phone. Unknown to her was Li's sister's, and Mei-Lin eavesdropping the whole time.

Mei-Lin giggled. "That's defiantly Tomoyo. She hasn't changed at all." She said to the others. They had been friends when since they were little. Tomoyo, Sakura, Li, Mei-Lin and Eriol. But the only people that didn't remember anything was Sakura, and Syaoran so that turned out to be a problem.

"Tomoyo can you come over and pick me up." Sakura whined. "I came with Dad but his car isn't out there anymore." She said looking outside Syaoran's window.

"He's a green obsessed freakkkk." She said hoping it'd made Tomoyo come sooner it didn't. "Everything here's in green even his clothes." Sakura heard a laugh on the other line. "What's so funny?" she asked totally serious about the situation.

"How would you know how he dresses." She mused, wondering how Sakura would react.

"Well I think I'm kinda wearing hi- hey!" Sakura said realizing where this conversation was leading. "I don't know ok. When I woke up I was wearing his clothes I'm pretty sure since the rest of his house if full of girls." She hissed.

Tomoyo smirked. " A little cranky huh? Or just jealous that those girls get to spend time with Li." Sakura blushed a crimson red.

"N-no way! How could you think that Tomoyo!" she replied, just as Li came out dressed in pretty much the same way Sakura was, except the shirt had a different design and was a darker shade. He threw a towel at Sakura.

"Hey what was that for!" she cried throwing it back, he did the same.

"Take a shower. I'm supposed to present you to the Elders." Sakura knew of the Elders but not much. Sakura heard Tomoyo hang up, she put away her phone.

"But no one told me about this." She said whining. Li smiled and petted her.

"It's ok. I'm here don't worry I won't spend any time with other girls you don't have to be jealous." he said grinning at her expression, which was changing from shock to embarrassment. She was blushing madly and pushed Li's hand off her head, which he still hadn't lifted.

"Shut up." She muttered but went along with his plan anyways. "Where are dad and Touya though?" He shrugged.

"Also how'd I get to your room?" she asked going into the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine!"

After finishing her shower she followed him downstairs, everyone else had already left so they were the only ones there.

"Syaoran!" he turned around and raised his eyebrow only his fiancés, and family ever dared to call him Syaoran.

"Wellll?" he asked

"What?"

"Only my fiancés call me Syaoran. So I guess your ok with it, good." Syaoran headed for his car.

Sakura looked skeptically at him. "No way. I never agreed to any of this! Also where's my dad!"

Syaoran sighed. "Are you always this whiny?" he asked starting the engine. "Get in."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! Tell me what happened yesterday first!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. Exasperated he started the story.

_**Flashback Mode **_

"Sakura!" Touya yelled jumping out of his seat, making one of Li's sister, who was clinging on to his arm fall. "Agh!" Touya fell in front of Syaoran, who was carrying Sakura bridal style.

"Ummm. Mr. Kinomoto? Umm what should I do?" his mom stood up.

"Come bring her upstairs." She said leading them up to the guest room.

Mei-Lin followed them upstairs.

"I'll help her change, that is if she's staying" Mei-Lin offered. "You can go back to the guests."

Syaoran's mother (somebody if you know her name tell me! I was desperate enough to search on google and I didn't find anything!) nodded and went downstairs to try and calm down Touya with everyone else. Touya being overprotective had been trying to get upstairs, to check on Sakura.

Mei-Lin pulled Li back, "I got a problem…"

"What?"

"Which guest room all of them are full since your sister's are here."

"Oh… right… Forgot about that…"

"Take her to your room." Mei-Lin said pushing in the direction of his room.

"W-wait where will I sleep tonight."

"Well her family's going to take her home by tonight."

"Ok fine…"

"I hope…" Mei-Lin added the last part, just as Syaoran kicked open the door so loud that was unheard.

He laid her on his bed, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and threw it at Mei-Lin. "Here, now change her or whatever." He said leaving.

Mei-Lin pulled the shirt off her head and glared at him. Rolling his eyes he slammed the door and headed downstairs. Once she'd changed Sakura, Mei-Lin headed downstairs to hear, Xaolon and Fujitaka talking. Li was eavesdropping as well from the other room.

"Well I don't want to wake Sakura… But me and Touya have to go out of town. In 10 minutes we don't have time to take her home."

"Oh don't be silly! She can stay here! I mean she used to sleep over with Syaoran all the time. What's once more!"

"………"

"What?"

"Uh… nothing. Thank you for letting Sakura stay, I really have to go now." He thanked her a few more times and bowed once or twice too. (XD)

Apparently Touya and her father who worked for CCS Corporations, had called the two out on urgent business in Hong Kong.

Syraon's mom turned around to see both Mei-Lin and Syaoran trying to leave the room unnoticed . She raised her brow, and coughed.

The two turned around and pretended to smile innocently. Surprisingly she smiled and let it pass.

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. There were things he wasn't afraid of but sadly his mom was one of the things he was afraid of.

The Li family sat stiffly at the table they hadn't had a meal together in a long time… Suddenly a cell phone rang to , Tengo Un Amor. ( XD song I'm listening to lol I don't get it though, don't speak Spanish!)

"Hello? Oh seriously? Ok… ok I'll go ok bye." Another phone rang.

"Emergency!"

"Oh she's sick? I'll come home in a bit." It went on like that til every one of the phones rang except for Syaoran's. Everyone hung within a few seconds of one another.

"Well?" Syaoran asked not bothering to look up, this usually happened he'd be left home with Wei, their butler.

"I have to go." Everyone said in unison getting up and heading for the door. Syaoran sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me Wei!" he yelled in the direction of the kitchen, already forgetting that there was someone asleep up in his bedroom. Wei came out of the kitchen with his coat and a bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Li but it's my night off." He said sweat dropping but smiling as well. Syaoran sweatdropped, sighed and decided not to eat but just to go to bed. Just as he was about to lay down he realized Sakura was there and jumped up.

"Oh right…" he said looking around unsure of what to do. "I guess I can't do anything…" Syaoran went to find a sleeping bag, which was pretty hard since he hadn't been camping since he was a kid, and they were rich and thought "camping" was unheard of.

Syaoran changed and layed down looking at the ceiling thinking of what had happened. He went to work got bitched at by his fiancé, met another girl who'd been his new secretary, after a long day of work. Came home to four excited sisters hugging and kissing him. And his mom explaining that his new fiancé was a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, namely the "new girl." Slowly he started to drift off into sleep…

_**End Syaoran Flash Back **_

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "You're kidding right…?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope." He patted the seat next to him. "That's how it went now get in."

"And if I don't?"

Syaoran grimaced."You're kidding right?" he asked exasperated, and using the same tone Sakura had used earlier.

"Nope." Sakura replied shaking her head furiously and headed back to the house… err mansion…? "That's how it is." She said pretending to be him.

"My god. I can't believe this." He muttered slamming the car door and racing after her. "Everyone else is gone! Even your family they went to Hong Kong remember! So did my family. That's why you're staying with me!" he yelled furious that she was ignoring him.

"Hmph." Sakura kept walking only to trip on the steps and be caught by Syaoran.

"Ha, gotcha." Syaoran smiled.

"Argh, no lemme go!" she yelled trying to kick him. He threw her over his shoulder, she started pounding him on the back, too bad it didn't hurt... "Syaoran!" Sakura wailed, he winced.

"Damn how annoying can you get!" he yelled back, dumping her in the back seat, making sure to lock the kid safety lock. But before he closed the door, Sakura grabbed his keys and locked all the other doors. She smirked twirling the keys around her finger.

"Sakura!" he pounded on the window only to have the car alarm, and wind wipers go off. "Agh!" he ran to the other side of the car, trying to avoid the water it was squirting out.

Inside Sakura started to panic, she couldn't get out! He had one of those automatic keys (y'know the ones with buttons to press.), but there was at least nine of them since he had so many cars. She tried pulling the door open only to have the alarm go off even louder, the lock started flashing back and forth.

"Syaoran! WHICH ONE!" she yelled. He shrugged and started to walk off, smirking glad that he had the upper hand, well tried to walk away... The paparazzi swarmed around him.

"Who's the new girl Mr. Li?"

"Uhh she's uhh"

"Isn't that the new fiancé!" another person yelled attracting some of the neighbors, who'd come out to see what all the commotion was.

"I uhh…" Syaoran raced back to the car to see Sakura crying and trying to kick the door. He felt a pang of sympathy and tried to get the car door open. "Sakura!" she turned around seeing him her expression brightened. "It's the one labeled with the blue sticker!"

"Come on hurry up before he gets away!"

"Hurry the paparazzi are catching up!" she looked at him confused.

"Paparazzi!" she yelled but he only saw her saying it.

"Yes, hurry up!" Sakura unlocked the door and Syaoran jumped in.

"Hand me the keys!" he yelled just as the paparazzi crowded around. Sakura screamed and grabbed Syaoran.

"Ow lemme go I have to drive you know!" he yelled at her and tugged his arm free. He tried starting the engine but it wouldn't work.

"Try harder!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm trying!"

"Try again!"

"Sorry! This is Eriol's car not mine!" Syaoran yelled finally getting it to start. Sakura looked around there was pictures of Tomoyo, and printed conversations of their text messaging.

"Scary…" she murmured.

"Tell me about it." Syaoran said shivering.

"I know I can't believe all those people were after us." She said sighing and sitting back.

"Oh I thought you were talking about Eriol's car." Syaoran said joking around, even though he was serous about it. (lol one of Syaoran's fears one day turning into a guy that has pictures of his girlfriend everywhere in his car, and printed text messages." Sakura laughed.

"I guess… I'm not surprised though. Tomoyo's car is pretty much the same thing." She said, surprisingly she was getting along with him. He was thinking the same thing.

Until they got to the Elders…

Yawn have to end here. I think that's at least six and a half pages? More than I usually write yay! XD Well ya… I been at my laptop for at least two hours now just typing so I'm kinda tired. So Imma try to write a little more for the next chapter, before going. Thanks to my readers and reviewers!

4evrFanKero


	5. The Elders?

_**Unlikely Love**_

Syaoran got out the car and looked around, waiting for Sakura to get out. He turned around, she was still sitting there and pretending not to notice.

"Get out." He said opening her door but before he could she locked it.

"I don't feel like it." Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Syaoran dragged out her name. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?" she unlocked the door, and scooted over so he could sit down. Syaoran sighed and got in.

"Look I know you don't want to be here but me neither-"

"Then how come we're here."

"Because I have to present you to the Elders."

"Did you have to do that with the other fiancés…?"

"Err no… because the elders picked them. This time my mom did."

"Momma's boy." Sakura said crossing her arms but smiling at the same time.

"Yes I know I am. Happy now? So please just go?"

"YES!" Sakura yelled happily making Syaoran wince. "I got a video of you admitting you're a momma's boy!" she said gleefully showing him her phone. Which was a pink razor, with a hello kitty charm. (MY PHONE! XD)

Syaoran rolled his eyes and grimaced. "That's just for you then. Don't show anyone else. Can we please go now?" he asked pulling on her arm.

"Nooooo! I don't want tooo" Sakura wailed pushing him. Syaoran sighed, Yelan (thanks for finding the name!!!!) wasn't going to be happy. He was supposed to go present Sakura and get the Elders permission.

Syaoran sighed grumpily. "Come on. I'm going to get in trouble if you don't go." he whined. "Please?"

"NO." Sakura stated simply and started the music on her phone, she started singing to Lucky star by nightcore. ( XD I like the song. Listening to it now!) Syaoran sighed and grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her out.

"COME ON!" he said through gritted teeth, getting annoyed.

Sakura grabbed the car door. " NO I UN WANNA!" she yelled, trying to kick him off. He grabbed her ankles.

"COME ON!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH," She yelled her grip slipping the two landed on the grass tangled in a heap. Sakura ended up sitting on top of Syaoran.

She immediately tried to get off him but Syaoran grabbed her. "Let me go." She said glaring at him. Syaoran smirked and said nothing but lay there.

"Ummm… you're freaking me out so I'm gonna leave. Ok?" before he could answer she grabbed his keys and ran for the car.

"Hey…" Syaoran said jumping up but didn't really bother to go after her. He sighed and headed for the "temple of Elders" (yes corny or w/e but I couldn't think of anything haha…)

"Syaoran, we are very disappointed in you." One of the elders said.

"Yes, your mother said that'd you would be showing us the new fiancé? Hmm?"

"So where is the girl?" the first elder asked.

"Well… she kinda made off with my car." Syaoran chuckling at how the words came out. "I didn't really mean to say that. It came out weird sorry." He said still smiling.

"It's not a laughing matter, Syaoran this is important! How will you take over the Li clan if you do not have a fiancé! You-"

"Have to be married by eighteen or the chance will be passed on to another on of your cousins." Syaoran stated matter o factly. "I know, I know, I've already heard this before. I will but I don't wanna just marry someone who doesn't like me for me… all those other girls only liked me because they'd become queen, duh. I mean uhh of course." He said after they shot him death glares.

"Well, you still have a little time. You have from now until Valentine's day to find a fiancé. And actually stick to that one. Understood?"

Syaoran bowed. "Yes, understood." He said heading for the door. Once outside he patted his pocket. 'Uh-oh…' he thought getting frantic. 'What'd I do with my keys! Eriol will kill me if I don't give the car back to him!' he said searching his pockets until he found a envelope he hadn't noticed before. (XD idiot.)

He opened it to find a picture of Sakura, 'Ha… she actually looks… innocent? I dunno in this picture…' he thought his mind wandering. The picture was of Sakura in a white flowy dress in the spring time sitting under a cherry blossom tree. She was holding her name sake flower and smiling cheerfully.

There was a paper along with it… It was her application for her job as temporary secretary, while his was out on vacation. Tomoyo had given it to him a while back but he never really got to it. He left it in his wallet since.

"Oh, crap!" he said "Where's my wallet!" he yelled frustrated and started his search again. "Man… Sakura must have taken it when she took the keys!" he yelled pulling out his cell phone the only thing she didn't take apparently. It read out of service. "Fucking piece of crap…" he muttered.

Sakura making her way to the nearest mall possible… (haha) 

Sakura grinned first her day was crappy. Waking up at Syaoran's being dragged to the middle of no way to meet some people she didn't know. And being with Syaoran in general… 'Well that part wasn't so so bad.' She thought. (of course they have to like each other even if they don't' get a long.)

Sakura flipped through Syaoran's wallet and yawned. 'Not very much' she thought 'for some rich guy I expected more credit cards.' She didn't think much of it until she found photos.

"Ok… what's this." She pulled out the long strip. Every section had Syaoran with some new girl every time. None of them were really happy pictures. In each one he was buying something for the new girl, with them smiling gleefully and him so emo… (XD)

Sakura laughed and put the wallet in her purse. This time he won't be in the picture she though, pulling out his American Express Gold Membership.

_**Four hours later… **_

Syaoran flopped down in front of the steps to the Li mansion exhausted. Since he didn't have a car, and his cell was out of service. He didn't really have anywhere to go. Defiantly not back to the Elders they probably would have said he was irresponsible or should be in charge, or other things along the line.

He heard a car pull up and turned around to see Sakura get out a tell the servants something before coming his way. He flopped back down. Sakura walked up behind him, and gave him a hug.

"Eh?" he looked up surprised, but smiled at the gesture and hugged her back, then stopped and looked at all her bags. Including the ones the servants are carrying. "S-sakura… what'd you do?" he half whispered staring at them in terror.

"Did a little bit of shopping." She replied handing him the give bags in his arms. He looked inside to see _clothes_. Syaoran shuddered.

"You bought me _clothes_…" he said it as if the words were tainted or something. Sakura smiled "If we're to be seen together then you have to dress better." She said looking down at him. He was wearing a green polo, beige shorts and sneakers.

Syaoran looked inside the bag again and pulled out a t-shirt from Aeropostale. He nearly dropped it out of shock but Sakura caught it and dragged him inside. Everyone was home. Yelan smiled.

"Oh, wonderful!" she said coming over to hug them. "You two are getting along!"

"In a way of speaking." Syaoran muttered under his breath trying to keep his anger from getting the best of him.

"Ya, it's great! Syaoran wasn't too happy with what I picked though." She pouted, pretending she was sad. Li's sister's rushed over, and grabbed the bags from Syaoran.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute how come you don't like it Syaoran!"

"Aww, and she bought it just for you! Why didn't you pay!"

"B-but Futie I did!" Syaoran yelled exasperated.

"Oh. Alright then. Let's go make him try it on!" she yelled to the other sister's who dragged him upstairs. Sakura smirked this will be fun. She thought grabbing a few more bags and dragging them upstairs.

Sakura looked around the made room for her. "Wow…" she whispered "Nice." She said running over and jumping on her pink canopy bed.

"Yup," Yelan walked over and sat on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Sakura apologized. "I don't know what you saw though." She said blushing.

"It's alright…" Yelan sighed. "Syaoran tried to work very hard on this room so it fit you." She said just letting her thoughts out.

"Really? When did that happen…?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it was kind of a long time ago." She paused. "Did your dad tell you that you two used to be friends?"

Sakura nodded "Kind of but not really."

"Well you were and back then Syaoran wanted you to stay over see for like the summer and all. And well Syaoran didn't want your room to be just plain so he made one himself for you." She smiled at the thought.

"Oh…" Sakura looked around again. "Seriously how old was he?"

"Well… I don't know but you, Syao, as you liked to call him, Tomoyo, Mei-Lin were friends when you were like in kindergarten together. Up until third grade I think was it…Mei-Lin and Syao had to move Hong Kong, for family businesses and such. Then well, you split up pretty much."

Sakura looked more closely at the room. On the corkscrew board were pictures from photo booths with the four and little kids. Not thinking, she smiled and walked over. There was a few of them with picture of birthdays, Christmas parties, with a gigantic tree, and the four exchanging present.

The pictures brought back memories Sakura hadn't thought of in a long time. "Wow… so we really were friends."

Yelan smiled and left Sakura to look through some of her old things she'd left behind. Sakura didn't notice her leave.

She started searching through the desk beside the window, which was cluttered with dolls and books. She picked up a pink journal with a heart lock. When she did there was a note underneath it.

She picked it up and read out loud to herself. "To you whoever reads this. STAY AWAY this is private property of Sakura Kinomoto." She laughed. " IF THIS IS SYAORAN YOU BEST BE CAREFUL! OR IMMA KILL YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE MY FRIEND! Love, Saku." Smiling she put it down, and took the key out from it's secret hiding spot behind the bookshelf subconsciously.

She flipped to the first page to see childish handwriting. Sakura squinted trying to comprehend her own handwriting.

"June 20, 1998 (I think they'd be sixteen for that year… I think… XD and it's just made up k I don't really know when their birthday is. And they'll be eight here.)

Dear Diary,

Guess what today's my birthday:D And guess what's my favoritist birthday present. YOU! Syaoran gave me to you. I'm so happy… but there's a problem. Syaoran says he's going to have to go away soon… I wonder why he won't tell me. He says he'll come and visit. I don't believe him… But I know I'm going to miss him though…" There was a difference in the writing and Sakura knew she had stopped in between. In between the gaps was unmistakably a faded splatter.

'Had she been crying…? For Syaoran no way… ' she thought 'but we were friends…'

"I can't believe he's moving!" she read in a flat tone squinting at the words, they were smudged and shaky. The rest she couldn't make out because of the tears. "I don't ---- he has to ------ I'm going to ------- soo muchhh----- don't want------ love him…" Sakura stared at the words and tried to fill in the words which was too hard.

"I don't believe it… He has move. I'm going to miss him so much… I don't want him to leave." She stopped reading, and shut the diary when she got to love him…


	6. I'm off the hook! Is that good or bad

_**Unlikely Love**_

Just as Sakura was about to put the diary down, her door banged open to reveal Syaoran struggling against his sisters and cousin. She watched slightly amused at the scene. He was wearing the Aeropostale shirt, and jeans she bought him. Both with the tags hanging off. Syaoran grabbed her leg only to be pushed off.

"Sakura, save me!" he managed to say before Mei-Lin dragged him off. Sakura chuckled and followed them. Eriol was there too, (guess what I decided to add in magic but this is like after the whole Cardcaptor thing and the Clow cards are now Sakura cards.) He was the one that got in to change, he was whispering something in his ear at first he sulked but then went back to his room muttering words under his breath.

"Hey," Sakura said running over.

"Hey Sakura." Eriol smiled. "Uhhh, is Tomoyo here?" he asked shyly looking to the floor.

'Typical.' She thought smirking. 'Gosh it isn't that hard to say you're going out with someone.

"Maybe…" his head shot up in her direction.

"Maybe not." Sakura grinned seeing his confused expression, she turned her back on him and headed downstairs.

"Wait no I need your help!" he yelled down the steps. Eriol ran to the banister, slid down, and landed in front of Sakura. "Please?! I'm supposed to be meeting her mom I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He said getting on his knees and pretended to beg.

Sakura giggled "Too bad…" she headed outside towards Eriol's car. He gave her a befuddled look.

"W-w-what did you d-d-do to my car?!" he ran over to it. It was filled with clothes and all of Tomoyo's pictures were crammed into an envelope.

"Syaoran let me borrow it." she tossed him the envelope. "I'm heading to Tomoyo's actually. Hmmm, do you want to come with me?" he nodded slowly crawled into the back seat of the car, and looked around pretending to cry. Sakura smiled looking in the rearview mirror. (is that right… doesn't seem like it anymore)

**_Tomoyo's Mansion/ Tomoyo's POV_**

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG I sighed.

'The only person to ring my doorbell like that is Sakura.' I thought. "Just a minute!" I opened the door not only to find Sakura but Eriol as well. "Uhh, hi what're you guys doing here?" I asked nervously.

Eriol didn't answer, but looked to Sakura for the explanation. She pretended to look angry.

"Moyo!!!! You didn't come this morning! Why didn't you pick me up?!"

"Well you got here though! How did you though didn't your car get repossessed or something like that?"

"Don't go there… dark times…" Sakura said pretending to be serious. Then smiled. "Come on." she said dragging Eriol and me inside.

Awkward silence………

"So uhh." Eriol started looking around. I think this is his first time over at my house. I moved recently and so far only Sakura has seen where I live. "Nice… uhh kitty?" he asked just as Spinel jumped on his lap and started purring. I smiled.

"Ya, his name's Spinel." I said about to get into more details but Sakura cut me off.

"Guess what?"

"What?" me and Eriol asked.

"I'm stuck being Syaoran's assistant and fiancé." She stated calmly, waiting for our reactions. I sat there pretending not to have heard. Eriol was petting the "nice kitty."

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything at all?" she asked looking hurt.

"Can I be your planner?" I asked jumping out of my seat.

"What no! That's not the reaction I was looking for!" Sakura yelled getting up too.

"Please?! Come on it can't be that bad! I know you used to like him!" I ran out of the room to grab a scrapbook. "See look it's pictures of us."

"Nice…" Eriol muttered looking at a picture of us when we were little, with lost teeth. I could feel myself blushing.

-falls anime style- "I meant look at all the pictures with them together." Handing to book over to Eriol.

Sakura whined. "I said that's not my point! I meant help me get out of it! I hate him.!" She cried sitting down. I sat down next to her.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked, Eriol started to leave the room seeing it was going to be "one of those moments where everything gets sappy."

"Just because!"

"And that's a good reason why?"

"He left… back when we were little."

"It's not like he had a choice." I said looking at her with a pained expression. "I mean you forgot about him anyways didn't you?"

"Well… See I forgot about him and it took forever. I thought he'd never come back! And now all of a sudden he's my mean boss who tells me to do everything for him. Also all of a sudden he becomes my fiancé because it was my mom's death wish or whatever!"

"Don't you think that wish ought to be granted…?" I asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura cried into her shoulder "I don't want to marry yet… I want to marry someone because I really do love them, not a set up from my parents." She stopped to catch her breath.

"What if Syaoran really was the one you loved…?"

"And what if he's not…"

"Well have you given him a chance yet…?" Tomoyo asked.

"No… I guess not… but he doesn't want to marry either."

"And how do you know this. Just because." Sakura said pulling out her wallet and showed Tomoyo the pictures. "See." She said sniffing.

Tomoyo smirked there were fresh sharpie marks over the pictures of Li's past fiancés. "Sure I see, mainly Sakura's doodles!" she said turning it to she could see. Sakura blushed.

"I meant like see he's not happy." She stated.

"Haha, weak!"

"What?! That wasn't a weak comeback it was so-so." She said then cracked a laugh. "Ok maybe it is." Tomoyo smiled.

"Well listen. I heard from the Elders that he's been given a chance to look for a fiancé, so it might not be you."

"Really?!" Sakura said shocked. "Wow. So I'm off the hook for real?! Why didn't you tell me sooner." She smiled. Tomoyo smiled back even though she knew Sakura's was fake…

_**Three days later at work…**_

"Guess what." Syaoran said to his secretary, before dumping more papers for her to type onto her desk.

Sakura groaned "What?" she asked throughout the week she'd been at the computer longer than really needed, she thought.

"I'm going out with someone." He whispered. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"And that's my concern because?"

"You won't have to marry me anymore." Syaoran said quietly.

"I see."

"Aren't you going to say anything at all?" he asked looking a little hurt.

"Syao- Mr. Li." Sakura replied "What's there to say congratulations? Thanks for not marrying me anymore sir? I don't know." She muttered, turning around. Unknown to the two they were being watched…

"Ummm sorry to interrupt. But are you Mr. Li?" a voice said. The two turned to his direction. He was pretty tall, at least six feet maybe? (XD like I know I suck at the whole measuring whatever stuff.) , brown hair kind of like Li's but a lot neater, and green eyes that matched Sakura's.

"Uhhh, yes I am." Li said extending a hand. The stranger shook it with a strong grip. Li smiled but as soon as he put down his hand, he started flexing it, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Umm… I'm another part of the CCS Corp. I do most of the planning for the company, and there's supposed to be a ball coming up you see."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "A ball? Are you serious?" she asked her voice more sarcastic than needed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the lovely lady?" he asked ignoring the sarcasm. "And yes a ball."

"This is Sakura Kinomoto, my secretary." Li stated annoyed, over the pass three days Sakura was anything but lovely. That's why he had went out to find a new girlfriend himself.

Cheerfully he stuck out his hand "Nice, to meet you." Sakura was about to shake his hand but before she could. He grabbed hers first and kissed her on the cheek.

She put a hand to where he touched her. "Well, I'll send Sakura and e-mail about the ball!" he said running off.

Syaoran stood there jaw dropped. "Did I miss something here?" he asked turning to Sakura. She coughed.

" I think I did too." Sakura blushed her hand still on her cheek. "I wonder who he was…" she said in a dazed voice. Syaoran glared and stomped off.

-Yawn- I tried to type as much as a could! Sorry if it bored you… because now I'm kind of bored hahaha… I updated before my "new" deadline which is tomarrow yay! XD so ya. Haha please no flames for not updating sooner, yes I know I'm pretty slow :p Please review!

4evrFanKero


End file.
